


By Proxy

by voleuse



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2005-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His new master gives him the order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Episode III.

His new master gives him the order.

As they march upon the temple, he finds it easier to not consider what it means.

There is little resistance as they sweep through the corridors. The knights and guardians fall quickly before the sweep of his arm, flashes of blue and blood, spurting.

Almost without thought, he sends the others on different errands before he reaches the chamber door.

He stands in front of the door, feels the fear pouring out.

He steps inside, and the children are there. He knows them. He's helped train some of them.

One of them comes forward. He can't remember the boy's name. It starts with an _M_, perhaps, or maybe an _E_.

He had thought, before, that this boy had good reflexes, would make a good Jedi someday.

He looks at the boy, and sees fear, and hope, and determination.

He sees himself, and counts the disappointments that came.

He firms his jaw, triggers his lightsaber.

These children will never become disillusioned with their elders.

Except for him.

When he leaves the temple, he feels little guilt. He has, after all, done them a favor.

Better he be the only one who feels these regrets.


End file.
